1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to ion implantation, and more particularly to ion implantation amount control of an ion implantation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor manufacturing processes, a process for introducing ions into a semiconductor wafer is performed in a standard procedure for the purpose of varying conductivity, varying a crystalline structure of the wafer, or the like. An apparatus used in this process is called an ion implantation apparatus, which has a function of generating ions using an ion source, and then forming an accelerated ion beam, and a function of irradiating the entire surface of the semiconductor wafer with the ion beam, through beam scanning, wafer scanning, or a combination thereof.
In the semiconductor manufacturing processes, in order to create semiconductor chips having the same performance across the entire surface of the wafer, typically, it is necessary to form a uniform condition in the wafer surface. In the ion implantation process, typically, the ion implantation apparatus is controlled such that an ion implantation amount implanted over the entire region of the wafer is made to be uniform.